


Grounding an Angel

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Punishment, going nuts, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry I took long making this but i'm back!Anyway, this drabble is about Angel gets grounded like a child, and must stay in his room.So relax and enjoy the story!





	Grounding an Angel

Angel was in his room putting bombs in an empty box. Then decorated the box to make it look like a regular chocolate box. 

Angel - *chuckled* “Oh this prank will be so perfect! That will teach that bitch Vaggie for annoying the hell out of me!”

Angel leaves the room and went to Vaggie’s door. He put the box on the floor, knocked on the door and quickly ran to hide in the corner of the hallway. The. Angel watches as Vaggie opened the door and looked down at the box. 

Vaggie - *confused* “Huh? Chocolate? Who left this here?”

Angel giggles quietly as Vaggie picked them up and look at them. 

Vaggie - “Hm must be from Charlie. *smiles* She always love to give me little gifts once in a while.”

Angel: *quietly and excited* “Oh here it comes!”

She slowly opens the box…Then downstairs Charlie and her baby cousin Sonya was going over the hotel room. 

Charlie - “Do you have any ideas on what room to add Sonya?”

Sonya - “Art And crafts rooms are always popular.”

Charlie - “Oh that’s perfect! It can help demons express themselves in a way that show their true self! We can have painting-“

All of a sudden, they both heard a loud booming sound. It was so loud and unsettling that it made Charlie and Sonya fell on the ground. 

Charlie - *scared* “What was that?!”

Sonya - “Sounds like it came from upstairs. Let’s go check it out.”

They went upstairs and saw Vaggie’s door blown up. They went inside, and they saw that half of Vaggie’s stuff was either covered in ashes or was destroyed. There was even smoke coming out of the room. 

Sonya - *shocked* “Holy crap!”

Vaggie was standing there about to blow a fuse. She was angry to the point that her eye was twitching. Charlie slowly walk up to her girlfriend trying to see if talking to her can calm her down.

Charlie - *worried* “V-Vaggie? Are you alright?”

Sonya - “What happened here?!”

Vaggie: *fuming* “I’ll give you one guess……ANGEL DUUUUUUUUST!!!!!”

Angel - *comes in acting innocent* “Yes babe?”

Vaggie: *furious* “I have had it with you! You’re acting like a delinquent child!!”

Angel - “What? I didn’t do anything?”

Charlie - *deadpan and cross arms* “Then why is her room destroyed?”

Angel - “You have no proof that I did it.”

Sonya - “Angel you’re the only person beside Liz, that loves to pull pranks on Vaggie.”

Charlie - “And it wasn’t Liz because Sonya was with me the whole time.”

Sonya - “And today is Liz’s day off since she wanted to stay in the Mind House for the day.”

Vaggie - “And a piece of your hair was on the box!”

Vaggie pulled up a piece of white and pink hair that clearly belong to Angel. Knowing that he was now exposed, Angel just crossed his arms with a displeased look saying:

Angel - “Aw come babe on can’t you take a little joke?”

Even more furious, Vaggie grabs her hairbrush, grabs Angel Dust by his hair, and drags him out of her room to his room. She didn’t even care that she was hurting him by pulling on his hair. After getting into Angel’s room Vaggie puts him over her lap after she sits on his bed. Then she raised up her hairbrush.

Vaggie - “Does this answer your question?!”

She brings down a hard smack in Angel’s bottom. However, it didn’t really hurt Angel at all. He turned to Vaggie and said:

Angel - *giggled* “Bitch that was sad.”

Vaggie - *angry* “What did you say?!”

She brings down a few more hard smacks on Angel’s bottom. But Angel doesn’t even flinch or cry in pain when the brush was hitting his bottom. Instead, he was just looking at his nails with a bored blank expression on his face.

Angel - *bored* “How long you are planning to do this?”

Vaggie - “Until you say you’re sorry!”

Vaggie bring down a few more smacks and Charlie and Sonya saw through the doorway.

Charlie - *worried* “Vaggie, what if you hurt him?”

Vaggie - “Then that means that he learns his lessons!”

Angel: *fakes a yawn* “Yawn! I’m getting bored here.”

Vaggie get angry and smacked him again but Angel still looked bored.

Angel - “Hey can I go now?”

Charlie - “I think you should stop, Vaggie. It isn’t working.”

Vaggie - “Them why don’t you step in and spank him instead? Or at least punish him?”

Charlie - “I can't…”

Vaggie - “Why not?”

Charlie - “I just don’t have the heart to do it. Besides, physical punishment doesn’t work on Angel.”

Angel - “Hey is it okay I go now?”

Vaggie stops smacking and pushed him off. She realizes that her girlfriend was right: this type of punishment doesn’t work on Angel. Basically she is giving him a weak punishment and done it to him a couple of times whenever he does something really something reckless and stupid. But it doesn’t get through his thick skull. Vaggie puts her hands on her head frustrated at Angel. 

Vaggie - *frustrated* “What am I gonna go with you?”

Angel - “Hey that’s your problem not mine so toodles.”

*wave his fingers at her and left laughing*

Realizing Angel isn’t going to learn his listen nor going to heaven with that type of attitude, Charlie decide enough is enough. She can’t let anybody walk over her or her girlfriend, so she decided to do the one thing Vaggie told her to do earlier.

Charlie: *grabs his hand* “Not so fast mister!!”

Angel - “Yes?”

Charlie - “You are grounded!!”

Angel - *shocked* “What?! You can’t ground me I’m a grown man!”

Charlie - “Well you keep causing trouble for us and the hotel! It’s time you learned a lesson!!”

Vaggie - *proud* “That a girl, Charlie!”

Angel - “Fine you want me to get over your knees?”

Charlie - “Nope because you like it!”

Angel: *smirks* “Guilty as charged.”

Sonya - *disgust* “Ugh you’re disgusting!”

Angel - “Hey some people have different pleasures kid.”

Charlie - “Anyway, until I say so, you’re not to leave this room.”

Angel - *confused* “Wait what?”

Charlie - “For blowing up Vaggie’s room you’re here by, not allowed to leave your room!”

Angel - “You can’t be serious!”

Charlie - “Yes I am serious! You been acting like a child lately and misbehaving. Then you hurt Vaggie and destroyed her room. It’s time that you learn a lesson.”

Angel: *sighs* “Alright alright! You’re the boss.”

He sits on his bed, grabs a magazine and is about to have some vodka but Charlie grabs the bottle and the magazine.

Angel - “Hey!”

Charlie - One more thing to add: No liquor, no makeup, or anything else you enjoy doing! Vaggie if you please.”

Vaggie - *smiling* “My pleasure.”

Vaggie began to take his liquor and makeup and handed them Charlie and Sonya. Vaggie took Angel’s sex toys away as well. 

Angel - “Hey that’s my stuff you touching you bitch!”

Vaggie - “Your stuff is confiscated until Charlie says so.”

Charlie - “That’s right we are taking away the things you love as punishment.”

Angel - “Not Fat Nuggets too!!!”

Vaggie - “No no, you can keep your pig.”

Angel - “Oh thank god nobody takes my baby boy away from me. But do you have to take away my makeup and liquor?! Even my toys?!”

Sonya - “Hey Man that how grounding works.”

Angel: *whines* “But that’s not fair!!!”

Vaggie - *mad* “Fair shmair! That is how Hell Life works!”

Charlie - *defensive* “Hey if you didn’t misbehave then you wouldn’t get grounded.”

Angel: *tears up like a child* “Screw you guys! I didn’t ask to be a part of this team!!”

Angel lies on his bed and buries his face on his pillow throwing a tantrum. Charlie starts to have regrets about her actions. But Vaggie gently held her arms and said:

Vaggie - “Come on, let’s leave him to his tantrum.”

Charlie nods silently and follows Vaggie and her cousin out the room. Sonya was reading a comic book and Vaggie locked away Angel’s stuff in a safe. Charlie has a slightly guilty look on her face. 

Charlie - “You think we went too far?”

Sonya - *shrugs* “He’ll get over it. Besides, he the one who went too far by destroying Vaggie’s room. He could have seriously hurt her.”

Charlie - “That’s true. But I never thought he’d get this upset.”

Vaggie - “Well Maybe he deserves it. Think about its Charlie, since day 1 all he has done is just cause trouble. Even when we try to punish him, he just acts like it’s nothing.”

Sonya - “Well what’d you expect? I mean he’s a masochist.”

Charlie - “Yeah. And he is one of the biggest pornstars in Hell. He probably had to this lot of times in the movies he played in.”

Sonya - “But I wonder if spankings used to actually hurt him before he got used to it.”

Charlie - “I don’t know. That is a good question.”

Vaggie - “Yeah I agree.”

Sonya - “Maybe when he was a child but as he got older, he started to like it. Cause I know people who got fetish for that.”

Charlie - “Possibly. Then again Angel got a lot of fetishes.” 

Sonya - “How long is he grounded?”

Charlie - “Until further notice, I guess?”

Meanwhile in his room Angel was mad and pouting. He was angry that all the things he loves was taken away from him. 

Angel - “This isn’t fair! How could they do this to me?!”

Fat Nugget came and looked at Angel curiosity. He was worried and confused on his owner looking mad. Fat Nuggets walked over, and nudge Angel’s legs and it got his attention. 

Angel- “Hey Buddy….Can you believe those gals punished daddy?”

Fat Nuggets oinked Angel picks him up and holds him. 

Angel - “That’s What I said! I can’t believe they took away my vodka and makeup! They even took my toys!” And what’s worse is that I have to stay in my room!”

Fat Nuggets looks at him sadly and licks his face. This made Angel feel a little better. 

Angel - *smiled* “Aw thanks buddy. To be honest I would rather stick with the spanking. At least it turned me on a little and it did make my ass a little pink.”

Fat Nuggets raised his eyebrows at him looking confused.

Angel - “Oh well I never told about this but…My dad used to spank me as a kid a lot and it did hurt at first. But he did it so many times I guess my ass just got used to it because now. Then when it started to happen in movies it’s kind of turn me on. Especially when men do it to me.”

Fat Nuggets rolled his eyes knowing how kinky his “Daddy” is. Then he heard a knock on the door. He saw Sonya holding a tray of food. 

Angel - “Oh hey kid. You’re here to let me out?”

Sonya - “No I’m here to bring you your lunch.” 

Angel saw it was a grilled cheese sandwich, a side of fries, and a glass of juice. He had a mildly displeased look on his face because of how he was being fed “prison food”. But at least he got some food. 

Angel - “Thanks I guess.”

Sonya - *comforting* “Oh don’t be so down. You’ll be out before you know it.”

Angel - *downed* “Yeah right…” 

Sonya - “Well you wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t blow up Vaggie’s room.”

Angel - *offended* “Well it’s her fault for not being able to take a joke.”

Sonya - “You could’ve seriously injured her!”

Angel - “Well she should of ran off!”

Sonya - “You find a lot of excuses don’t ya?”

Angel - *shrugs* “Sometimes. So how about you bust me out of here?”

Sonya - “What? Why?”

Angel - “Because I’ve been stuck here for hours and I’m bored out of my skull!!”

Sonya - *deadpanned* “It’s only been half an hour.”

Angel - “See?! I need to get out of here.”

Sonya - “Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

Angel - *threateningly* “Look kid, I like you but you better spring me out of this prison or…or….I’ll give you a makeover!”

Sonya - “You can’t do that; Cousin Charlie took away your makeup stuff.”

Angel - “That’s true. But she didn’t take away my hair product stuff or the pretty pink dress I have just for you!”

Sonya - *scared* “Y-You wouldn’t dare!”

Angel - “Try me! Just try me!” 

He was about to grab Sonya when Liz made her move out of the room and closed the door.

Angel - *mad* “Aw damn it! Well at least I got something to eat.”

Angel sat down on his bed defeated and began to eat his lunch. He even gave some to Fat Nuggets. Fat Nuggets smiles after he ate bits of the lunch and oinked.

Angel - *smiled* “Aww anytime buddy.”

Meanwhile Sonya went downstairs with the girls relaxing. Then Sonya said:

Sonya - “Uh Cousin Charlie? How you keeping Angel grounded?”

Charlie - “He just has to stay in his room, I guess. I never gave them this kind of punishment before. ”

Sonya - “Well Angel is acting kind of nuts. He was saying how he spent hours in his room locked up, but it has only been 30 minutes. Not to mention he threatened me with a makeover if I didn’t free him.”

Vaggie - *mad* “He what?!”

Sonya - “And he knows how much I hate makeovers.”

Vaggie - “He’s really trying to break his punishment. But it’s not gonna work.”

Charlie - “And he’s staying in his room until I say he can come out.”

Sonya - “Well okay. Wonder how long he’ll last? He doesn’t look like the type that stay in a room for a really long time.”

Vaggie - “Eh. He will be fine.”

()()()()()()()()

A couple days went by and the girls are repairing Vaggies room. They bought some new paints, furniture, and even a new bed. It was starting to look better than ever. Vaggie was happy because she had a few Angel-free day offs, and she never felt so much peace in her life. Sonya would bring him his meals but would use her magic due to not wanting to be held hostage in there. 

Charlie - “Don’t worry Vaggie your room is looking good as new.”

Vaggie - *happy* “I’m glad about that.”

Sonya - “Should I give Angel his lunch?”

Charlie - “Sure and check on him for me please.”

Sonya - “Sure.” 

Vaggie - “He been too quietly lately. Not that I have a problem with it.”

Sonya goes to check on him and knocks on his door. This time she got him a tray of Mac and cheese and juice. 

Sonya - “Angel! Angel I got you some lunch.”

No answer. Not even a groan of annoyance. Worried, Sonya opened the door goes inside Angel’s room. Sonya’s eyes widen in shock to see not only his room completely trashed, but Angel is on the floor, holding his knees, and rocking back and forth. His hair was messy and look like he lost his mind.

Sonya - *concerned and scared* “Uhh Angel? Are you okay?”

Angel - *sounding crazy* “No liquor….no makeup….no friends….just me…all alone….”

Fat Nuggets gets worried and oinks at Sonya. Fat Nuggets never seen his daddy like this before.

Sonya - “I know boy he looks like he lost his mind *to Angel* I got you some food .”

Show him a tray of the bowl full of Mac and cheese with some juice. Angel just knocked the bowl out of her hands. Fat Nuggets began to eat the Mac and cheese off the floor. 

Angel - “Get away!! Nobody touches me!!”

Sonya - *worried* “Whoa Whoa! Angel chill out!”

Angel hisses like a vampire and hides in a corner. After finishing the Mac and cheese, Fat Nuggets went to Angel and oinked looking worried about him. Angel still looked like he went insane. 

Angel - “No one cares if I got away….if I fade into nothing!”

Sonya - “This is bad! I better get Cousin Charlie!”

She left the room and ran inside Vaggie’s room to Charlie and Vaggie. 

Sonya - “Cousin Charlie I think we should let Angel out. He’s losing his mind!”

Charlie - “What do you mean?

Sonya explained everything to Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie looked shocked because she never expected Angel to act like that. Especially during a punishment. 

Charlie - *shocked and worried* “Oh dear! Maybe we went too far. I should probably let him out now.”

Sonya - “Yeah he looks like one of those mental patients you see at the cuckoo cuckoo house.”

Charlie - “I think he’s learned his lesson. Let’s go get him out.”

Vaggie - “No way! He has to stay grounded.”

Charlie - *appalled* “Vaggie! We wanted to punish Angel, not torture him.”

Vaggie - “I know but it’s you have to admit, it’s been kinda nice around here lately. Maybe we can let him out in about, oh, a week or so.”

Sonya - “Then he will be a psycho zombie by the time the week is over.” 

Vaggie - *shrugs* “Better than a trouble making asshole.”

Charlie: *yelling* “Alright that’s it!!!”

Charlie went to Angel’s room and opened the door and saw how messy it is. She saw Fat Nuggets looking scared and worried and look around for Angel.

Charlie - “Angel?”

Charlie turned around and saw Angel looking messy and deranged. Then Angel hissed like a cat toward Charlie. 

Charlie - *gently* “Angel it’s okay, it’s me.”

Vaggie - “Charlie what are you doing?!”

Charlie - “Stay out of this!!”

Vaggie - *shocked* “What?! But he deserves it!”

Charlie - “I said stay out of this or so help me I’ll lock you in your room too!!”

Vaggie - “Charlie are you doing this? Aren’t you forgetting how much of an immature jack-ass he can be?!”

Charlie - “When I said everyone deserves a second chance, I mean it! And you are not gonna stop me from helping my friend!!”

Sonya - “She’s right Vaggie, this is torturing Angel. I mean look at him!”

They look at angel chewing and tearing up a pillow with his teeth. This made Vaggie realize that they are right: Being locked in a room without your favorite things is going overboard. Angel is already acting like a deranged Angel. 

Vaggie - “Okay that is going a little overboard.”

Charlie: You see? We have to end his grounding

Vaggie - *sighs* “Alright fine he’s ungrounded.”

Charlie - “Ahem, Angel?”

Angel hisses at her again. But Charlie walked to Angel and gently touched his arm. 

Charlie - “Angel it’s me: Charlie.”

Sonya - “Just listen to us.”

Angel - “W-What is it?”

Charlie - *comforting* “Your punishment is over. You can come out now.”

Angel - *calming down* “I-I can…come out?”

Charlie - *smiling* “Yes the punishment is over.”

Charlie takes his hand and leads him out of his room. 

Sonya - “Look buddy, you’re out now.”

Angel looks around and saw that he was no longer in his room. He was now in the hallway of the hotel. 

Angel - “I’m…I’m free…”

Charlie - “Yes your punishment is over.”

Angel: *jumps up for joy* “I’m free, I’m free, I’m free!!”

The girls were watching Angel jumping for joy being happy that his punishment was over. Even Fat Nuggets was happy that his daddy punishment was over.

Sonya - *smiled* “I think he’s okay now.”

Charlie - “Yeah I mean he’s really happy.”

Vaggie - *arms crossed* “Like a kid in a candy store.”

Angel - “Do I get my stuff back too?”

Charlie - “Of course! But did you learn your lesson?”

Angel - *sincere* “Yes and I’m really sorry. I won’t blow up Vaggie’s room anymore.”

Vaggie - *threateningly* “You better not or ill blow you up into a million pieces!”

Angel - *desperate* “Yes I promise, I promise!”

Charlie - “Good. Now what are you gonna do?”

Angel - “To the bar!!”

Angel ran downstairs and began to drink a lot of alcohol much to Husk dismay. He too was enjoying the Angel free days. Too bad it was over now.

Husk - *annoyed* “Oh god he’s back.”

Angel - *flirty* “Hey babe. Miss me?”

Husk - *annoyed* “Not really.” 

Angel - “Oh I miss these drink” *drink a lot* 

Charlie, Vaggie and Sonya was watching Angel drinking a lot of alcohol. Normally they stop him, but they feel like he has been through a lot and needed a break. 

Sonya - “I see he’s back to normal.”

Charlie - “I’m glad he is too. To be honest, I guess this is the punishment he needs if he goes too far.”

Vaggie - “Agreed. Sometimes you got to show a little tough love to the people you care about.”

Sonya - “Maybe this tough love can help Angel shape into a better person.”

Charlie - “It can. Tough Love can help people be better. And that what I’m gonna do for now on if the people in the hotel goes too far.”

Hope you like it!


End file.
